More Than Friends?
by Karem GG
Summary: Es el ultimo año que van a estudiar en Hogwarts, y pasan muchas cosas inesperadas... Es Harmony  Harry y Hermione Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste el Fic**

* * *

><p>Cap.1: Ron se comporta raro<p>

Narra Hermione

Me desperté temprano ya que tenia que prepararme para regresar a Hogwarts, me puse unos jeans negros y una blusa color turquesa, y agarre mi chaqueta negra y mis maletas para ir a la estación de trenes, mientras que iba en el taxi camino para allá estaba imaginándome como estará ahora Ron y Harry? Habrán cambiado mucho? Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento hasta que fueron interrumpidos ya que el taxi había llegado, luego de haber bajado todas las cosas y después me transporte a la estación de trenes mágica, cuando llegue aun no había llegado el tren así que me senté en una banco a esperar mientras que leía el libro de encantamientos, luego alzo la mirada y veo que ya había llegado el tren, voltee a los dos lados y no había ningún rastro de Harry ni de Ron así que entre sola, me senté en unos de los asientos que había y agarro mi libro y lo sigo leyendo hasta que siento un ruido de que habría la puerta y después se cerraba y cuando alzo la mirada encuentro a Harry mirándome con una sonrisa y luego dejo el libro a un lado rápido me paro y corro a donde esta para abrazarlo, y el correspondió el abrazo y luego Ros estaba detrás de él y me separo y abrazo a Ron y le doy un beso y luego nos sentamos

-hola chicos- dije yo  
>-hola- dijo Harry<br>-hola- dijo Ron  
>-Guao el tiempo pasa muy rápido, este va hacer nuestro último año en Hogwarts, que emoción- dije yo con una sonrisa y Ron solo se paro molesto y se fue a los otros asientos y después volteo a ver a Harry y yo lo miro confundida –ahora que le pasa? No dije nada malo-<br>-si lose pero últimamente esta así, le hablamos sobre Hogwarts y se enoja- dijo Harry extrañado  
>-Bueno pero tu estas emocionado?- dije yo con curiosidad<br>-si bastante- dijo Harry sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa

Luego de eso llego en tren a la estación y agarramos nuestras cosas y entramos al castillo y luego fui a mi habitación y desempaque mis cosas y veo que mis compañeras aun no habían llegado, mis compañeras eran Luna y Ginny, luego de desempacar me pongo el uniforme de la escuela y luego escucho que abren y después cierran la puesta y cuando volteo era Luna y Ginny y corri a abrazarlas

-hola chicas- dije yo soltándolas con una sonrisa en mi rostro  
>-hola, Hermione- dijo Luna<br>-hola- dijo Ginny  
>-Luna, viste que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, este va hacer nuestro ultimo año aquí- dije emocionada<br>-si, estoy emocionada- dijo Luna con una sonrisa  
>-Bueno, que suerte tienen por que yo me voy a quedar un año más- dijo Ginny con fastidio desempacando sus cosas<br>-Bueno voy al comedor ya que estoy lista, las espero allá- dije caminando hacia la puerta  
>-Nos vemos- dijo Luna desempacando sus cosas<br>-nos vemos- dijo Ginny desempacando también

Después había salido y baje por las escaleras y llegue al comedor y ahí estaban Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez y yo me siento al lado de Harry para observar como juegan y luego gana Ron, vieron que estaba ahí sentada

-Veo que estaban muy concentrados en el juego, ya que ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí- dije yo apuntando el juego  
>-Si, pero ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Harry y Ron le responde<br>-Estaba aquí para ganarle a Harry, para mas nada- Ron se para de la mesa y recoge su juego y se va y yo solo me quedo viendo como se va y actuaba muy extraño  
>-Harry, tu crees que ahora Ron me odie?- dije dudosa<br>-No se- dijo Harry  
>-Es que cada vez que aparezco se va enojado, él no es así, se esta comportando muy raro- le dije a Harry muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo<br>-Si es verdad es raro ya que antes de que aparecieras él estaba normal jugando conmigo- dijo Harry  
>-No sé que pasa con Ron pero lo voy averiguar- dije yo segura<br>-te ayudo?- pregunto Harry dudoso  
>-no me lo tienes que preguntar, después de la bienvenida averiguamos- dije planeando todo<br>-Dale- dijo Harry

No sé que trama Ron pero lo averiguare, esta actuando muy raro, la curiosidad me mata así que después de la bienvenida lo voy a seguir para ver porque esta así….

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el 1er Cap ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Traición

Narra Hermione

Después de la bienvenida, empecé a seguir a Ron con Harry, y todo seguía normal, el saludaba a cada persona que le hablaba y de repente me pareció muy extraño cuando recibió una llamada

-Hola- decía Ron cuando contesto –si, no estoy con ella- decía hablando por teléfono –Si ya voy para allá- decía caminando –también te quiero mucho, adiós- dijo colgando y caminando mas rápido  
>-con quien habrá hablado- Dije saliendo de mi escondite –Harry tienes ahí la capa invisible, así será mejor seguirlo- le dije a Harry<br>-Si, la tengo aquí- Saliendo del escondite y mostrando su bolso  
>-Pues sácala- dije apurada<br>-Ya la estoy sacando- dijo sacándola de su bolso y después no las pusimos encima

Corrimos para alcanzar a Ron peor nunca se dio cuenta que lo seguíamos, caminaba muy rápido y luego freno y se encontró con Ginny que venia con Luna

-Puedo hablar con Luna a solas, Ginny- dijo Ron acercándose a ellas  
>-Claro Ron- Dijo Ginny alejándose y luego Luna y Ron se abrazan<br>-Te extrañe tanto amor- dijo Ron  
>-si, yo igual- dijo Luna dándole un beso<p>

Yo me quede en ese momento paralizada, no sabia si gritar, llorar, huir de ahí, no puedo creerlo Ron me engañaba, fue como una apuñalada en el corazón y Harry estaba igual de impresionado que yo y solté varias lagrimas y me quite la capa de invisibilidad encima

-Amor?, Ron me engañas?- dije llorando  
>-Hermione no es lo que crees- dijo acercándome tratando de agarrarme el brazo pero lo esquive<br>-Deja en paz y no me toques- dije llorando mas –aun no lo puedo creer, creí que me amabas, eres un tonto, te odio!-dije llorando mas fuerte y Salí corriendo

Salí corriendo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, me acorde cuando Ron aun no era mi novio y me siento en las escaleras a llorar y luego siento que alguien se me sienta al lado y volteo y veo que era Harry el solo me miro y seco algunas lagrimas que corrieran por mi mejilla

-Harry, has sentido esto alguna vez- llorando en silencio  
>-tranquila, él fue un tonto por haber hecho esto, pero tranquila sé que estas dolida pero eso sana, aunque tarde tiempo si lo hace- dijo Harry secándome las lagrimas-y no llores por un tonto como el, tu sabes que él es así y nunca cambiara- dijo sonriendo por lo cual yo también sonreí –vez, me gusta ver esa sonrisa- dijo sonriendo Harry<br>-Gracias Harry, por consolarme, pero no puedo dejar de llorar- empezando a llorar de nuevo – no puedo- dije llorando

Él se acomodó en la escalera y me puse a llorar en su hombro (como en la imagen) creo que pasaron horas mientras que estaba ahí llorando peor bueno luego me pare y fui al baño a mojarme la cara con el agua tibia, luego me la seque y Salí como si nada hubiera pasado y ahí estaba Harry

-Estas Bien?- pregunto preocupado  
>-Si, mejor ya no quiero hablar más del tema, aunque viva con Luna- dije sin preocupación<br>-Segura?- dijo Harry  
>-Si, totalmente- respondí sonriendo<br>-Ahorita me toca clases de volar en escoba y a ti- Dijo Harry sonriendo  
>-Igual- dije sonriendo<br>-Bueno vamos- dijo Harry –O llegaremos tarde porque ya sonó el timbre- dijo bromeado  
>-Bueno vamos- le dije agarrándole la mano<br>Salimos corriendo agarrados de la mano a clase de volar en escoba y ahí estaba Ron yo solo lo mire con desprecio y me puse al lado de Harry, solo practicamos unas horas ya que el equipo tenia que practicar para el torneo del sábado, en fin termino la clase para los demás y nos pusimos a ver la practica sentados en las gradas y Ron se veía molesto pero yo no le paraba mucho, luego de la practica Me fui con Harry al comedor

-Harry que tal si vamos a visitar a Harid hace tiempo que no lo hemos visto- dije sonriendo y sentándome  
>-Bueno vamos cuando terminemos de comer- dijo sentándose a mi lado<br>-A donde van después de comer?- dijo Nevel sentándose al frente nuestro  
>-No te interesa Nevel- dije mientras que empezaba a comer<br>-Bueno en verdad no- dijo Nevel también empezando a comer tranquilo pero de repente para –Por favor díganme me mata la curiosidad- dijo suplicando  
>-Vamos a visitar a Harid- dijo Harry empezando a comer<br>-Quien es el?- dijo Nevel con curiosidad  
>-un amigo- dije<p>

Luego de terminar de comer Ron me trato de hablar pero solo lo ignore y me fui a casa de Harid con Harry y cuando llegamos tocamos y parece que no estaba así que tuvimos que devolvernos y cuando regrese vi esa escena de nuevo Luna besándose con Ron, no lo puedo creer ni siquiera hemos terminado sentí como las lagrimas caían de nuevo y Harry me las quita con su dedo y me abraza me quede un rato llorando en su hombro hasta que dijo

-Vámonos Hermione, no vale la pena llorar por el- dijo mirando a Ron mal y alejándome de ahí

Luego de eso solo empaque mis cosas y me pase a otra habitación, ya no tenía con que cara ver a Luna claro Ginny me veía un poco extrañada hasta que pregunto

-Que haces?- acercándose mientras que me veía empacar  
>-me voy a mudar de habitación a una individual- dije empacando mas rápido<br>-Por qué? que te hice?- pregunto u poco preocupada Ginny  
>-Tranquila no es por ti, si no por Luna- dije cerrando mi maleta<br>-si quieres te ayudo- me dijo acercándome  
>-no tranquila, ya termine- dije agarrando mi maleta<br>-Bueno adiós nos vemos en el comedor- dijo despidiéndose con la mano  
>-ok, adiós- dije despidiéndome de una mano y me fui<p>

Mientras que iba caminando me pregunte porque ella no pregunto que le paso a Luna y a mi? O porque su reacción fue tan tranquila? Muchas cosas rodaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, me tope con Luna pero ni la mire a los ojos, a veces me pregunto que hago aquí? Como llegue aquí? Pero veo el lado bueno y siempre me saca una sonrisa y al pensar de que tengo el mejor amigo del mundo eso me hace sonreír aun mas cuando lo tengo a mi lado…..

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ;)<strong>


End file.
